


we didn’t ask (to be torn apart and put back together over and over)

by RowanQuinn



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically, Don't say I didn't warn you, Everything Hurts, F/M, I JUST KNOW THAT IT HURTS, M/M, Not a Love Story, Post-The Death Cure, and pain, i don't even know what i'm doing, okay, tbh, there's just angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanQuinn/pseuds/RowanQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s okay if Thomas thinks about another person when they’re together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we didn’t ask (to be torn apart and put back together over and over)

**Author's Note:**

> [Title comes from a quote of Guardians of The Galaxy. The original one is in first person and it ends with "... and turned into some little monster".]
> 
> MY FEELS  
> I JUST KILLED THEM  
> AND  
> I'M NOT OKAY  
> OKAY?  
> BYE.

He doesn’t know if he’s dying or if breathing for too long just does this to people. Because that’s the way it surely feels, like rotting seven feet under the ground; he reaches for light and there is none, he reaches for warmth and everything he’s given in return are cold fingers.

Minho thought he would eventually overcome it. Pain. Nightmares. Loneliness. That eventually he would lay on his bed and it wouldn’t feel like he was falling an endless fall. Minho thought that, with time, his lungs would start working properly again, instead of seeming like if there was someone squeezing them, killing him slowly.

It didn’t.

{and Thomas whispers Teresa’s name when he’s sleeping. He whispers her name like a prayer, like a promise; and every time Minho’s lips touch his, he closes his eyes. He does it even when they fuck. Minho knows he thinks about her more than he’s ever wanted to, that he misses her, that he loves her. Minho knows that even if he gave up his heart to Thomas, this wouldn’t fill the black hole in the boy’s chest, because Teresa was, is, and will ever be, everything to him. But that’s ok. Minho knows it’s okay, because it doesn’t even hurt the way it should.}

 

He thinks about heart-shaped pink lips, and golden blond hair soft under the touch. About dark brown eyes that always seemed to bare his soul, of pale long fingers tracing patterns over his skin.

[ _i love you i love you i love you_ ]

It’s okay if Thomas thinks about another person when they’re together.

Truly.

Maybe Minho does the same.

 

(do you think we could be happy together?)

(in another time)

(in another life)

(somewhere where you’re not in love with her)

(and i’m not in love with him)

(and we fuck looking into each others eyes)

(and we sleep with each others names on our mouths)

(and i think about you)

(and you think about me)

(and this kind of pain doesn’t exist)

(and our hearts aren’t broken)

(because _we’re_ not broken)

(do you think we could’ve been happy together?)

(if you weren’t still in love with her)

(and I wasn’t still in love with him)


End file.
